


Mornings

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “If we keep going, I’m going to be late for work.”





	Mornings

Maryse watched Luke from the bed as he walked around, looking for his clothes so he could get to work. She tugged the blanket tighter around herself and sat up. “You know, I wouldn’t object to you leaving some clothes here.”

Luke paused for a moment before smiling. “Honestly, I always just forget to grab a spare set,” He said, sitting down on the bed and pulling her in for a soft kiss. Maryse cupped his face and returned the kiss, as it started to deepen, Luke pulled back with a chuckle. “If we keep going, I’m going to be late for work.”

“Sorry,” Maryse said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Will you have dinner with us tonight? Me and the kids?”

Luke nodded. “Of course.” He gave her one last kiss before getting up and pulling his shirt on. “Text me later?”

“I will. And Luke?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Luke smiled gently at her. “I love you too, Maryse.”


End file.
